El cuervo y el escritorio
by Chezire
Summary: Alicia siempre ha sabido que su corazón pertenece al Submundo. No tiene ni idea de cómo regresar, pero algo se le ocurrirá. Porque no deja de oír una voz que conoce muy bien susrrándole: "Llegas tarde, traviesa". Nada es imposible y aquí todos están locos
1. Una sonrisa sin gato

Bueno, después de ver la versión de Tim Burton de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas no podía quedarme sin escribir un fic. La película me gustó bastante más que la versión de Walt Disney, empezando porque Alicia deja de ser una niña repelente y mimada y Burton la transforma en alguien atípico y soñador, que no deja de imaginar un mundo de maravillas (en vez de querer escapar de él ¬¬u). Por otro lado, se desarrolla una situación de empatía hacia los personajes, cosa que no ocurría ni en la peli de Disney ni en los libros de Carroll. Si bien el humor de este último es insuperable, el guión de Burton tiene varios puntos en el que se acerca bastante. Además, esta nueva versión de Alicia nos ofrece una visión más profunda de los «malos», que no son malos porque sí y punto. Los personajes están locos, pero es una locura tierna y admirable. Son esperpénticos, pero ¿quién no lo es? Me encantan.

Como puntos negativos tendría que irme al gato de Cheshire (básicamente fui a ver la peli por él e.e). No me gusta nada cómo han plasmado su personalidad burlona, su razonamiento lógico hasta extremos absurdos. Básicamente porque, excepto en dos escenas, no lo han plasmado en absoluto. A los gemelos Tweedle les falta vida, en la versión de Disney y en la de Carroll son más… no sabría describirlos XDD impertinentes (prácticamente no dejan hablar a Alicia XD). Aunque casi me gustan más así. Y bueno, la película en general me parece que se detiene poco en los detalles: sencillamente van pasando cosas y cosas, le falta algo que las demás películas de Tim Burton sí tienen. En ese sentido me decepcionó un poco. El final es demasiado precipitado (y en lo que respecta a la decisión de ella… hmmmm, me quedo bastante disconforme XD).

Los mejores puntazos: que la Reina Roja acoja en su corte a gente con deformidades XDDDD me encanta. Y que el Magnapresa encuentre el _bien_camino (sí, qué pasa, se me ha pegado el humor del Wonderland XDDD).

Bueno, ya acabo con esta crítica (me ha quedado un poco larga, pero no podía resistirme XD). Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo la historia. AVISO: Spoilers de la película de Burton, de la de Disney y de los libros.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**El cuervo y el escritorio**

—Ha sido vuestra culpa.

—¿¡Qué!? Ha sido _tu_ culpa.

—No fui yo el que decidió jugárselo todo a una sola carta, Majestad. ¡Ya sabíais que Alicia…!

—¡No me nombres a Am!

—¡…que Alicia mataría al Galimatazo!

—¡¡Que no me nombres a Am!! ¡Que…Que le cooooooorten la cabeza!

La Reina Roja mira a su alrededor, frustrada. La oscuridad cae sobre el desierto como un velo oscuro. El viento sopla con suavidad creando suspiros extraños en la noche, arrastrando la arena como si una mano se estuviera deslizando por las dunas. A lo lejos se recorta el perfil irregular de un castillo en ruinas. Una media luna brilla en el cielo como una sonrisa torcida.

Al ver que están solos y que a su alrededor no hay un solo súbdito dispuesto a cumplir sus órdenes, la emprende a patadas contra la Sota de Corazones.

—¡Ay, ay! ¡AY! ¡Maldita sea, esto es insoportable! —dice él tratando de alejarse. Los grilletes no se lo permiten.

Una suave risa interrumpe la escena. Ante ellos aparece una sonrisa flotando en la oscuridad.

—¿Alguna vez habíais visto una sonrisa sin gato?

El gato de Cheshire se materializa entre espirales de humo. Sus rayas azuladas brillan en la oscuridad, les mira con ojos divertidos. Y sonríe.

Stayne resopla y se cruza de brazos, observándolo altivamente.

—No es tan impresionante. Nada comparado con cierta cabeza. ¡Qué exageración! —comenta con voz susurrante.

Chessur mueve la cola lentamente y piensa que, de todos modos, la Sota de Corazones siempre le ha parecido un personaje muy desgarbado.

La Reina mira dolida a Stayne antes de abalanzarse sobre él y empezar a golpearlo salvajemente. El gato se ríe con suavidad.

—¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Un cerdo! ¡¡Que le corten la cabeza!! ¡Un cerdo!

—¡Ay, basta! ¡Basta! ¡Que alguien la pare! —Las cicatrices se contraen bajo el parche.

—A mí me parece que es, literalmente, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja —interviene Chessur, risueño, tocándose con una pata la comisura de la boca (que le llega hasta la sien).

—¡Un maldito cerdo!

«Cada loco con su tema», piensa el gato. Se ríe. Aquí todos están locos.

—¡Ay, ay!

—¿Es mejor ser temida que amada? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso es porque tu corazón nunca fue mío! ¡Eres como uno de esos pelotas de mi corte! ¡Pero es verdad! ¿¡Quién los necesita!? ¿¡Quién te necesita!? ¡QUE LES COOOOORTEN LA CABEZA!

La Reina deja de pegar por un momento a la Sota, roja como un tomate, jadeando. Le mira airada. Lleva las botas y el bajo del vestido manchados de polvo, el pelo rojo despeinado. No está pasando por su mejor momento.

—En realidad creo que eso es una fábula —comenta Chess, girando hasta quedar panza arriba—. La fábula de la zorra y las uvas, ¿no es así?

—Espero que me estés comparando con las uvas —advierte la Reina con las cejas alzadas, amenazante.

El gato ronronea con fuerza y esboza una sonrisa risueña.

—Con la zorra, de hecho.

—¡JÁ! —exclama la Sota.

—¿QUÉ? ¡Que… Que… QUE LE…!

Ella intenta lanzarse sobre el gato, pero sus manos sólo aferran el humo. Chessur aparece muy cerca de ella, sobre su hombro. Sigue sonriente.

La Sota de Corazones se echa a reír. La Reina lo golpea con rabia.

—¡Tú te callas!

—¡Ay!

—La zorra quería conseguir las uvas, pero estaban demasiado alto. Así que las despreció diciendo que estaban verdes —dice el gato de Cheshire.

Ella mira sobre su hombro, pero el animal ha desaparecido. Aparece en frente de ellos, enroscando la cola en espiral. Mueve los bigotes y sonríe.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? —pregunta la Reina entrecerrando los ojos.

—No sé —responde el gato—, ¿qué estás interpretando tú?

—Tú… —La cara de ella enrojece por momentos. Parece que está a punto de explotar de rabia.

—Piensa que si lo que has interpretado te ofende, es porque a lo mejor es la verdad. La verdad suele ofender. Es curioso, ¿no?

—A ella le ofende todo —dice la Sota.

—¡¡¡Stayne!!!

—Supongo que eso también es curioso. Qué capacidad más extraordinaria para ofenderse. Nunca había visto nada igual —comenta Chess regocijándose.

—Bueno, es innato —contesta la Reina con satisfacción mal disimulada, repentinamente calmada.

—Yo lo que no había visto nunca es a un gato que sonriera así. Que sonriera, de hecho.

—Eso es porque es de Cheshire, ¡idiota! —le regaña ella.

—Por fin —suspira Chessur, viendo que su paciencia se ve recompensada. Se mira las uñas—. Por algún motivo, el hecho de que pueda desvanecerme en el aire, aparecer donde yo quiera y transformarme en lo que desee suele pasar desapercibido ante mi sonrisa. No es lógico, ¿no? ¿Vosotros habíais visto a un gato que hiciera todas esas cosas?

—A ninguna criatura, en realidad —admite Stayne.

—Pues fue lo primero que le sorprendió a Alicia cuando…

—¡Que no me nombréis a Am!

—¿A ti? Yo he nombrado a Alicia —dice el animal.

—¡No! ¡A Am!

—¿Am? ¿A quién? —replica el gato de Cheshire con una sonrisa.

—¡¡A Am!!

—¿Am? Su majestad no parece muy elocuente esta noche —comenta Chess burlonamente.

—¡Am de Ambridge! ¡Es una quién!

—¿Quién es quién? —El gato parece a punto de explotar de risa. La Sota se tapa la boca con las manos, intentando disimular una risa que suena como el silbido de una serpiente.

—¡Am!

Chessur se echa a reír entre ronroneos y da un par de vueltas en el aire.

—¡Maldito gato! ¡QUIERO SU CABEZA!

—A sus órdenes —dice el animal.

Flota hasta el suelo y arranca una extraña flor amarilla de entre unas cuantas con formas estrambóticas y colores chillones. Ni la Sota ni la Reina recuerdan que estuvieran ahí antes.

—Aquí tienes —dice el gato.

—No es una rosa roja —replica la Reina, mirándola indecisa—. Y aunque la pintara de rojo no sería una rosa.

—Aunque la pintaras de rojo no sería una rosa roja —puntualiza Chessur—. Pero no es nada de eso, es lo que me habéis pedido: una cabeza.

La Sota, que hasta hace unos momentos estaba intentando sacar la mano de las esposas, mira la flor, interesado.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—¿¡Intentas tomarme el pelo!? —se enfurece la Reina

—Bueno, lo he conseguido durante un buen rato —replica el gato.

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—No sé de qué te ofendes: tú estás intentando tomar mi cabeza —se queja ofreciéndole la flor.

—¡ESA NO ES TU CABEZA!

—Pues claro que sí: la he plantado esta mañana. ¿De quién va a ser si no?

—¡Quiero decir que eso NO es una cabeza!

—Es una cabeza de la familia de las Corpóreas —explica Chess—. Es por el pétalo superior, ¿veis? Parece un sombrero de copa. Así que alguien decidió que se llamaría cabeza. Particularmente, creo que habría sido más lógico llamarla sombrero. Al fin y al cabo lo que hay debajo de un sombrero no siempre es una cabeza.

—Eso no tiene sentido —murmura Stayne, confundido.

El gato piensa que parece una serpiente, porque es alargado y habla como en susurros. Se echa a reír.

—Pero ¿aquí hay algo que lo tenga? De todos modos sí que tiene sentido, demasiado. Lo que pasa es que los extremos se tocan, es por eso.

—¡Eres un lunático! —le espeta la Sota.

—Obviamente. Si no, no estaría aquí, y eso quiere decir que tú también lo eres. Es un razonamiento lógico sencillo, ¿no?

—¡JÁ! —exclama la Reina, triunfante. Parece no darse cuenta de que las premisas del gato implican que ella también está loca—. ¡Nunca me había divertido tanto! —«Ya somos dos», piensa el gato, sonriendo—. Si supiera cómo salir de aquí, te llevaría a mi corte para que te rieras de Stayne. Luego haría que os cortaran la cabeza a los dos.

—Salir de aquí es muy fácil.

La Reina mira al gato panza arriba sin saber si lo dice en serio o no.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro.

—¿Y eso? —pregunta Stayne, ansioso, frotándose las manos.

—Eso es un pie —dice Chessur mirando una flor rosada con un pétalo larguísimo en la parte inferior y cinco diminutos pétalos en la parte superior.

—¡No! Digo… ¿Cómo es posible?

—Porque es obvio —responde el gato encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿Cómo es posible salir de aquí?

—Andando lo suficiente. Entonces uno acaba por llegar a un sitio nuevo y en consecuencia sale del anterior.

—¡AAAAAAAAGH! ¡QUE LE COOOOOORTEN LA CABEZA! —chilla la Reina Roja perdiendo la paciencia. Se apresura en puntualizar—: ¡LA QUE TIENE SOBRE EL CUELLO!

Pero Chess se eleva por los aires y ya no la escucha. Puede dejar la diversión para más tarde. «O no», piensa sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente. Acaba de llegar un visitante al submundo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No ha pasado tanto tiempo, ¿no? Un par de cumpleaños, a lo sumo. Incontables no cumpleaños, se lamenta Alicia.

El cielo es gris, una aurora triste que contagia al mar y a las lánguidas trazas de espuma que lo surcan. El barco está entrando en el puerto y, aunque piensa que no ha sido tanto tiempo, en el fondo le parece una eternidad. ¿Cómo estarán todos? ¿Cómo estará él?

Cuando prometió que volvería al Submundo se olvidaron de decirle si había otra manera de llegar que siendo guiada por McTwisp, y no sabe si él va a estar esperándola, señalando su reloj de bolsillo con mirada acusatoria porque otra vez, _de nuevo_, llega tarde.

_Llegas tarde, traviesa._

Probablemente no sea buena idea pensar en eso. El País de las Maravillas es tan distinto a su propio mundo… Un lugar donde no se siente un bicho raro imaginándose a las mujeres con pantalones y a los hombres con faldas. Seguro que _él_ se reiría. Le tiemblan las manos. Definitivamente no es buena idea pensar en eso.

Los negocios de su familia se sostienen, van viento en popa, como el _Polar_ llegando al puerto. Lowell parece haber mantenido las manos quietas desde que ella lo amenazó en el cenador de los Ascot y Margaret está embarazada. Su madre es feliz.

Pero Alicia sigue sintiéndose atrapada en un mundo de medias y corsés que aplastan sus sueños. Piensa que ya es hora de volar. Quiere volver.

_Criatura de otro mundo, quieres volver a ver las maravillas de un mundo que te hace enloquecer… ¿Lo he rimado?_

Alicia se frota los ojos y parpadea confundida al escuchar esa voz tan conocida y lejana en su cabeza. Debe de ser el cansancio: al fin y al cabo, lleva casi toda la noche en vela.

Desciende la escalerilla hasta el puerto apretando fuertemente la maleta entre sus manos, mirando a su alrededor como si se encontrara en otro mundo. Casi no reconoce Londres.

Detiene un carruaje y le ordena al cochero dirigirse hacia la casa de su hermana que, después de todo, es la que se encuentra más cerca. A la vez, está lo suficientemente cerca del bosque para que Alicia se sienta segura y sueñe con que el conejo blanco viene a buscarla.

El viaje dura unas horas, y ella no puede dejar de moverse impaciente en su asiento. Le falta ya tan poco… Ya ha dejado todo aclarado con Lord Ascot para que su familia siga recibiendo parte de los beneficios de su empresa en caso de que a ella le pase algo. Ahora sólo le queda despedirse y encontrar el camino. Por Dios, está _tan_ nerviosa.

El recibimiento es menos caluroso de lo que esperaba. Ha amanecido del todo, pero el día sigue siendo gris y triste, como si se respirara una especie de tragedia en el aire. Margaret sale a recibirla acompañada por su marido, al que Alicia mira fríamente. Su madre también se encuentra allí, y también el hermano, la cuñada y el sobrino de Lowell.

Es un último día para estar con los suyos, y Alicia deshace su maleta y desenvuelve regalos para su madre y su hermana, para el bebé e incluso para Lowell.

Helen Kingsley la detiene un momento en el pasillo, después de comer.

—Alicia, no tenías que haberlo hecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ha sido una completa falta de educación sacar los regalos delante de la familia de Lowell, sobre todo cuando no habías traído nada para ellos —la regaña, mirándola reprobatoriamente—. Y sigues sin llevar medias ni corsé.

—No ha sido culpa mía, no sabía que ellos iban a estar aquí —replica Alicia ignorando las últimas palabras de su madre.

—Podrías habernos dado los regalos en otro momento —insiste.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a quedarme tanto tiempo?

—¿Te marchas otra vez? ¿Adónde en esta ocasión, Alicia?

—Digamos que me he preocupado por dejar todos los cabos bien atados. Ahora voy a buscar mi propia felicidad.

Su madre la mira enarcando una ceja, como si pudiera ver a través de ella y llegar a todos sus motivos ocultos.

—¿Vas a casarte?

—¿Por qué no?

—Espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con conejos con chaleco y… gatos que desaparecen.

Alicia sonríe ampliamente y no dice que es todo eso y mucho más.

—Supongo que el sentimiento es como de otro mundo —responde, evasiva.

En ese momento, Margaret irrumpe en el pasillo desde el salón y camina hacia ellas.

—¿De qué habláis? —pregunta esbozando una sonrisa que desparece al ver el ceño fruncido de tu madre.

—Alicia está otra vez con sus excentricidades.

—Oh.

—Deberías haberte casado con Hamish.

Pero ella sabe que no es así. Con el hijo de Lord ascot se habría aburrido muchísimo.

—Y también tendría que llevar medias y corsé, siempre me lo dices, pero sería igual de aburrido y…

_Agobiante_.

Helen la mira negando con la cabeza y Alicia suspira. En realidad siempre ha sabido que no estaba hecha para este mundo.

—Escucha, Alicia —interviene Margaret, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. Aunque, con lo que tiene que decir no sabe si lo conseguirá—. ¿Por qué no le cuentas una de tus historias a mi sobrino? Está deseando oírlas.

—Quizás después de cenar. Ahora voy a echarme un rato.

La habitación que le ha preparado su hermana es, por definirlo en pocas palabras (y en palabras del País de las Maravillas), _azulgada_. Azul y recargada. Las paredes son de color celeste, la colcha de la cama, añil. La alfombra, azul desvaído. Hay un espejo con el marco azul marino junto al aseo, en frente de la puerta que da al pasillo. Y cada rincón del cuarto está lleno hasta el último milímetro de adornos, jarrones de flores, figuritas de porcelana, óleos, recuerdos de viajes, lámparas, candelabros, geodas, joyeros de madera, libros y una tetera.

Después de tenderse en la cama mira el último objeto y sueña que pronto estará celebrando su fiesta de no cumpleaños. _Ojalá._

_/…/_

—¿Y entonces qué ocurrió?

La verdad es que para eso habría preferido quedarse durmiendo, pero lo hecho, hecho está.

—El gato de Cheshire desapareció en el aire.

—¿Por qué no fue él el paladín? Habría sido más fácil: si aparece y desaparece podría haber matado rápidamente al Galimatazo.

A pesar de que el misterioso felino puede hacer muchas cosas, Alicia no está muy segura de que pudiera sujetar la espada Vorpalina. Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Entonces tú mataste al monstruo? —insiste Orry, el sobrino de Margaret.

—Sí —En realidad, tiene ganas de volver a su habitación, por muy _azulgada_ que sea—. Creo que me voy a dormir.

Orry asiente con el ceño fruncido, como si aún siguiera pensando, y Alice se levanta en silencio. Quizás pueda salir luego a buscar al conejo, aunque duda que por la noche pueda verlo bien.

Es posible que su familia ya haya decidido acostarse, no tiene ni idea. En cualquier caso, lo más probable es que tenga que esperar hasta mañana para marcharse.

Alicia abre la puerta, está a punto de entrar en su habitación cuando una sombra aparece tras ella.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que estás loca.

Tropieza del susto al oír la voz del sobrino de Margaret y se precipita trastabillando dentro de su cuarto, donde choca con la silla del escritorio y rueda hacia el espejo.

Lo último que oye es la risa de Orry, que huye corriendo por el pasillo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Maldita sea.

Probablemente haya acabado en el aseo, pero está demasiado oscuro como para que pueda comprobarlo. De todos modos, ¿dónde va a estar si no?

Se frota las rodillas, golpeadas, siseando en voz baja.

—Y encima dice que estoy loca —murmura.

—Bueno, es que estás loca: te lo dije yo la primera vez que viniste aquí.

Alicia levanta la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, pero no es necesario: frente a ella las rayas, los ojos y la desmesurada sonrisa de Chessur brillan en la oscuridad.

—¡Chess! ¡Hola! Esto quiere decir que estoy… No, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Por supuesto —asiente el gato—. Tarrant lo mató mientras esperaba a que vinieras aquí por segunda vez. ¿No te lo dijo? Debo decir que en esta ocasión has tardado menos en volver. Aunque supongo que sigue siendo tarde.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—¿Dónde se te ocurre? —pregunta él, girando en el aire, sonrientemente sorprendido—. Están durmiendo.

—Oh, claro —susurra Alicia, decepcionada.

—Creo que lo más conveniente sería que nos acercáramos a Marmoreal. No creo que a la Reina Blanca le importe tanto ser despertada cuando vea que su paladín ha vuelto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay problemas en el Submundo? ¿Es la Reina Roja de nuevo?

—No. De hecho vengo de verla. Está dando vueltas por el desierto con Stayne. Es tan divertida…

—¡Has estado burlándote de ella! —lo acusa Alicia, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—¿Yo? —El gato la mira con ojos inocentes—. Por supuesto, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a querer verla?

Alicia finalmente sonríe.

—Supongo que no tienes remedio.

El gato cierra los ojos y ronronea.

—Supongo que no. Por cierto, toma.

Alicia recibe de sus zarpas una extraña flor amarilla con forma de sombrero de copa.

—Es… Se parece a él.

—Sí, él… Bueno, no ha llevado muy bien esta espera. Parece seguir convencido de que volverás, pero eso no lo hace más fácil —explica Chessur encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo… Vaya, imagino que debe de pensar que he perdido toda mi muchedad. O que no lo recuerdo.

El gato se acerca a la cara de Alicia y sonríe.

—En realidad creo que demostraste mucha, muchísima muchedad marchándote. No todo el mundo podría haberlo hecho. Seguramente yo no habría podido. Escogiste el camino difícil: volver y enfrentar tus problemas en vez de huir de ellos.

—Bueno, pero aún así el Sombrerero…

—Si no hay más cabos sueltos, pertenecerás al País de las Maravillas para siempre. Tu corazón no pertenece al mundo de arriba, Alicia. Creí que ya lo sabías.

—Gracias, Chess.

—No hay de qué —replica el gato—. Será mejor que nos pongamos en camino.

Alicia sigue a Chessur en la oscuridad. Avanza despacio, tanteando el terreno. Le duelen las rodillas y sospecha que se las ha raspado al tropezar en su habitación.

—¿De verdad es buena idea ir a ver primero a la Reina Blanca? Es decir —se corrige al ver que él se gira para mirarla—, como dices que él lo está llevando tan mal… Quizás debería ser el primero en enterarse de que estoy aquí.

—Bueno, yo si fuera tú no me preocuparía. Él ya no tiene cabeza que perder…

—Respecto a eso… Creo que el Sombrerero está menos loco de lo que aparenta.

—No deberías subestimar la locura de Tarrant —contesta Chess sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente—. Ya te dije una vez que todos aquí estamos locos…

—Sí, lo sé. Mi padre decía que las mejores personas lo están.

—Un tipo positivo, tu padre.

—Sí —asiente Alicia—. Lo que yo quiero decir es que, por ejemplo, está menos loco que la Liebre de Marzo.

—Ya, supongo. Thackery es un tema aparte —Chessur se ríe suavemente.

—Tengo ganas de verlo.

El gato de Chesire la mira sonriente, sabe que no se refiere a la Liebre. Hay algunas cosas que no cambian, y aquí todos están locos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, he decidido cortar esto porque me estaba quedando una cosa monstruosamente larga XDD este capítulo iba dedicado al gato de Cheshire (por si no era muy obvio y tal XD) en el siguiente me dedicaré a nuestro Mad Hatter favorito *-*

Venga, dejad un review y levantad el pie derecho los que queráis llevar el sombrero de copa de Tarrant en la cabeza o la sonrisa de Chess en el hombro!!! (O el sombrero en el hombro y la sonrisa en la cabeza, como más os guste! XDD).

El que no deje review se marca una deliranza con la Liebre de Marzo (el que avisa no es traidor u.u)!

XDDD


	2. Butterfingers

Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo ^^ La verdad es que estoy muy contenta con la acogida que está teniendo el fic (si es que Chess… lo vale ;D). No sé si alguien se habrá fijado, pero en vez de poner Um de Umbridge, puse Am de Ambridge. No, no es que me equivocara al escribirlo, sino que me sonaba raro leer Um en lugar de Am (manías mías ^^').

En este capítulo aparece Mirana (tengo que reconocer que esa mujer me da un poco de miedo XDDD), a ver qué os parece ^^

Por cierto, si veis algún fallo, me gusta no sólo que me digáis que he metido la pata, sino también dónde y en qué (más que nada para poder mejorar :3).

Creo que ya no me queda nada más por decir, excepto que este fic tiene spoilers, que los personajes y Wonderland no me pertenecen y que disfrutéis de la lectura!! ^w^

_Tu cuerpo puede llenar mi vida,_

_Como puede tu risa volar el muro opaco de la tristeza._

_Una sola palabra tuya_

_Quiebra la ciega soledad en mil pedazos._

José Ángel Valente

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El mundo se ha vuelto blanco. Blancas paredes de mármol blanco. Blancos los suelos, las columnas y las torres. Los sombreros. Los vestidos. Blancas las flores de los árboles, las armaduras de los soldados. Blancos el pelo y la piel de las personas. La tierra, el cielo, el agua. Blanco. Todo blanco.

Incluso la bandeja que sostiene todos esos deliciosos y tentadores dedos de mantequilla.

—¡Reina Mirana!

La mujer despierta de golpe, desorientada, confusa. La habitación en la que se encuentra es de un blanco inmaculado, pero ella sabe perfectamente que el mundo ha dejado de ser blanco. Y que no hay una fuente de dedos de mantequilla esperándola. Se frota los ojos y los últimos trazos del sueño se desvanecen en el aire.

Salta de la cama y se anuda una bata —blanca— a la cintura. Corre hacia el espejo y se ahueca el pelo a toda velocidad, intentando deshacer los enredos con el cepillo.

Diez segundos después, Mirana abre la puerta de sus aposentos con una sonrisa suave y aparentemente descansada y una mirada benevolente. Cada cabello en su lugar y una cascada de impoluta seda blanca que cubre su cuerpo y le llega hasta los pies.

—¿Sí? —pregunta, doblando ambos brazos hacia arriba y dejando las manos lánguidas. Como si no acabaran de fastidiarle la noche despertándola justo cuando estaba en medio del sueño más fantástico que ha tenido en años.

—¡Mi Reina! —exclama una torre—. ¡Tenemos visitantes!

Un alfil se acerca a ellos en diagonal. Mirana ha puesto a hacer la guardia a esas dos figuras por consejo de Chess*, que parece entender bastante de ajedrez.

—¡El gato sonriente y una muchacha que dice llamarse Alicia! —dice la segunda figura. Hablando del rey del Submundo*.

—No sé por qué le das más importancia a su sonrisa que a sus habilidades de evap… —replica la torre.

—¡Oh! ¡Llevadme hasta ellos! —los interrumpe Mirana. Por fin. Apenas se lo puede creer.

Las dos figuras la guían por los pasillos hasta una sala cerca del hall del castillo.

—Muchas gracias. Volved ahora a seguir con la guardia.

—¡Sí, mi Reina! —Ambos se cuadran y se alejan a paso firme.

Mirana toca delicadamente la puerta y entra en la habitación, casi sin respirar. Chessur sonríe pronunciadamente mientras flota en el aire. Aunque la muchacha está de espaldas a ella, la Reina se asegura que reconocería ese pelo en cualquier parte —para ese tipo de cosas tiene tan buen ojo como su hermana mayor—. Cuando se da la vuelta, los ojos negros de Mirana se iluminan y se acerca a ella con pasos de bailarina.

—Oh, Alicia. No sabes cuánto me alegra que hayas vuelto al Submundo.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de estar aquí —sonríe ella.

—¿Te quedarás esta vez? —dice la Reina cogiéndola de las manos—. Oh, perdona. No quiero presionarte

—No, está bien. Creo que esta vez sí me quedaré —replica Alicia—. Ya he resuelto mis asuntos y… Bueno, también está el Sombrerero.

—Querida, Tarrant no soportaría… —suspira Mirana con cara de preocupación. Por un momento se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo y deja la frase sin terminar—. Creo que es mejor que tratemos este tema mañana —continúa con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Ahora es muy tarde y lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, ¿no es así, mi paladín? Durante el día, las cosas se ven con más claridad.

—Supongo que la luz del sol ayuda bastante —comenta Chess mientras gira en el aire.

Alicia sonríe, divertida.

—¿Te vas a quedar esta noche, Chess? —pregunta la Reina.

—Creo que sí. En cualquier caso, no creo que a estas horas quede nada que cazar.

Mirana los mira con dulzura y se mueve con delicadeza hacia la puerta.

—Seguidme.

/…/

Los rayos de sol trepan por la colcha —blanca— según avanza la mañana, hasta llegar a la cara de Alicia, al pelo dorado en ondas. Ella parpadea y se despereza.

Un pensamiento rápido y casi inconsciente cruza su mente. Hoy verá a Tarrant. Se le hace un poco raro llamarlo así. Esta noche ha soñado con él, con sus ojos tristes, con su voz resignada y a la vez inconsolable cuando se despidieron, el día Gloricioso. Y también ha soñado con sus acertijos y sus locuras, con su sonrisa de dientes separados. Alicia ha descubierto que los sueños del País de las Maravillas no tienen por qué resultar pesadillas.

Se levanta de un salto de la cama, con nuevas fuerzas. Le apetece muchísimo ver al Sombrerero. Es lo último que vio del Submundo, y nada le habría gustado más que verlo a él antes que a nada ni a nadie al regresar. En su momento no pudo ser, pero Alicia está decidida a ponerle remedio.

Su vestido yace sobre la silla que está frente al escritorio —ambos blancos—. A ella nunca le ha importado su apariencia, pero por una vez quiere estar presentable. Sus ojos encuentran un biombo en una esquina de la habitación. Del colgador pende un vestido parecido al que llevó la noche anterior al día Gloricioso, aunque más largo y de un impoluto —y repetitivo a estas alturas— color blanco.

Alicia se lava la cara con agua y jabón y se asea a toda velocidad. El sol está alto en el cielo y sospecha que ha dormido demasiado.

Corre por los pasillos levantándose el bajo de la falda.

—Buenos días. Nos preguntábamos por qué tardabas tanto —comenta Chess apareciendo a su lado.

—Buenos días. Es que últimamente he estado cansada —responde Alicia—. Y estaba tan contenta de estar aquí…

—Thackery ha empezado a lanzar las tazas. Ten cuidado, te utilizará de tiro al blanco en cuanto cruces esa puerta.

—Bueno, estamos en Marmoreal. Así que entonces tengo pocas posibilidades de que me acierte —replica Alicia. Sus ojos brillan de diversión por el juego de palabras.

Chessur esboza una sonrisa aún más pronunciada y ronronea.

—Vas aprendiendo.

—Me has ido enseñando.

Alicia respira hondo y presiona el manillar antes de entrar en el comedor. Logra agacharse justo a tiempo para esquivar una taza de porcelana lanzada con entusiasmo por la Liebre de Marzo.

—¡Llegas tarde! —grita poniéndose de pie sobre la silla.

—Al menos eso nos asegura que no es la falsa Alicia —replica Mallym. Se cruza de brazos y se apoya en una tetera—. ¡Siempre tarde!

—Hola, chicos —sonríe ella—. Os he echado de menos.

Mientras Thackery se echa a reír a carcajadas, Chess toma asiento y se sirve un poco de té. El lirón la mira fijamente antes de avanzar hacia ella.

—Está bien —suspira—. Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos. Pero esta vez _de verdad_ has tardado mucho.

—La última vez fueron once años más —puntualiza Alicia.

—Definitivamente vas aprendiendo —comenta Chess alargando las zarpas hacia una bandeja de pastas de mantequilla.

—Sí, pero no era igual —replica Mallym—. En cualquier caso… Ya estás aquí.

La Liebre de Marzo se sirve un poco de leche en una de las tazas. Se queda mirando el recipiente con aire de preocupación y los ojos muy abiertos antes de murmurar, casi temerosamente:

—Jarra…

—¿Cómo habéis estado vosotros? —pregunta la muchacha apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa—. ¿Seguís celebrando la fiesta del té?

—Bueno, Thackery ha estado un poco nervioso últimamente. Pero estamos bien, ahora que estamos reconstruyendo nuestra tierra. Tarrant… Él ya no nos invita con tanta frecuencia a tomar el té. Dice que pasa todo el día confeccionando cosas, pero no sé —dice el lirón, llenando de leche una cuchara diminuta.

—¿Cosas? ¿Además de sombreros?

—Sí. Vestidos y zapatos. Lo último que dijo fue que estaba confeccionando unas capas…

—¡¡Carpas!! —grita la Liebre de Marzo poniéndose de pie sobre la silla. Se tira de las orejas y exclama entre risas histéricas—: ¡¡Están loooooooooocas!!

A Mallym se le escapa una risita.

—Empiezo a cansarme de repetir que aquí todos lo estamos —murmura Chess mirando el fondo de su taza con una sonrisa de fastidio.

—¿Por qué están locas? —pregunta Alicia mientras se sirve un bizcocho de crema y manzana.

—¡Intentan salirse del agua! —chilla Thackery antes de echarse a reír de nuevo, secundado por el lirón. El gato sonríe y niega con la cabeza, cruzando una mirada cómplice con Alicia.

—No sé. Desde que he llegado tengo la sensación de que algo ocurre con el Sombrerero y nadie me dice exactamente de qué se trata —comenta la muchacha, dejando el tema de las carpas.

—Ya te dije que Tarrant no había llevado muy bien la espera —replica Chessur.

—Se ha vuelto… ¡LOCO! —grita la Liebre de Marzo antes de golpear la mesa con los puños.

—Pero creí que todos lo estabais.

—Lo estamos —sonríe Chess. Y Alicia intuye que no está confirmando sus propias palabras, sino recalcando el hecho de que ella también lo está. Se encoge de hombros.

—Pero su locura… —empieza Mallym—. Está cambiando. Es… Es oscuro. No dejes que cambie, Alicia.

_Es oscuro_. Las palabras se repiten en la mente de la muchacha como un eco extraño. Siempre ha pensado que la maravilla más maravillosa de esa tierra de fantasía es el hecho de que la locura sea algo tan alegre, tan feliz. Imaginar, reírse a carcajadas, soñar. Sin esa cara oscura y dolorosa que tienen los delirios en el mundo de arriba. Alicia no cree que pueda soportar que eso le pase al Sombrerero.

—Yo… ¡Tengo que ir a verlo! —exclama, levantándose de la silla.

Sale corriendo hacia la puerta, esquivando por los pelos una tetera. La Liebre de Marzo se desternilla de risa. Mallymkun mira con aire preocupado la taza medio vacía de Alicia y el bizcocho a medio comer. La muchacha sale al pasillo.

—¡Espera, Alicia! —dice Chess deslizándose tras ella.

Ella vuelve la cabeza, aún corriendo, y lo observa de reojo.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Tienes que hablar con la Reina Blanca.

Alicia frena en seco y se gira hacia el gato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ya sabes que generalmente soy partidario de desaparecer sin hacer mucho ruido —comenta Chessur burlonamente mientras enrosca la cola en una espiral—, pero creo que en esta ocasión es mejor que hables con ella. Puede que sea bastante afectada, pero también es una persona sensata. Es decir, tanto como puede serlo un habitante del Submundo o alguien que se preocupa por las apariencias tanto como ella. Lo que quiero decir es que sabe dar buenos consejos. Excepto en estética. Tanto blanco acaba por hacer que te duelan los ojos.

Alicia observa la sonrisa de disgusto en la cara del gato y no puede evitar pensar que no se anda con pelos en la lengua.

—Bien, supongo que podría ir a buscarla —admite—. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que me retrase mucho. Debería haber ido a ver al Sombrerero nada más llegar aquí.

—De hecho, no. Por eso te guié hasta Marmoreal, ¿sabes?

—Esto es frustrante —se queja Alicia.

—Pregúntale a Nivens —responde Chess mirando sonriente a un punto detrás de ella.

Alicia se gira y ve pasar junto a ella a un conejo blanco vestido con chaleco, que mira el reloj casi compulsivamente. Tiene los ojos enrojecidos y preocupados.

—¿McTwisp?

—Llego tarde… ¡Alicia! Había oído rumores de tu llegada, pero no esperaba… —musita el conejo, dejando la frase en el aire.

—Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Sabes dónde está la Reina?

—Tiene una reunión con los consejeros y algunos miembros de la corte —responde McTwisp llevándose una pata a la barbilla—. Debería de acabar dentro de poco. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Me siento excluido —suspira Chess, sonriente.

—No sabía que también querías ver a la Reina —replica el conejo—. Alicia, ¿qué tal has estado?

—Bien. Os he echado mucho de menos, de verdad. El mundo de arriba no es como este. En absoluto. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Un poco preocupado. Los patos del estanque han estado dando problemas —contesta con el ceño fruncido—. Uno estaba picoteando lombrices del suelo ¡y me miró con intenciones dudosas! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tuve que salir corriendo!

Alicia se echa a reír a carcajadas. Chess sonríe enseñando los dientes.

—¿Por qué sería? —pregunta inocentemente el gato.

McTwisp agita las orejas con aire ofendido.

—Está bien, no discutáis. Vamos a ver a la Reina —propone Alicia—. No queremos llegar tarde, ¿verdad?

El conejo asiente con el ceño fruncido y camina tras ella. Chess los sigue flotando en el aire, aún sonriente.

—Oye, Alicia —pregunta Nivens, repentinamente solemne, mirando los tobillos desnudos de ella, que asoman por el bajo del vestido—. ¿No llevas medias?

Ella sonríe, satisfecha. Sabe que McTwisp siempre le da importancia a ese tipo de cosas, pero ella ha ido al Submundo para ser libre de todas esas ataduras sociales.

—Y tampoco llevo un besugo en la cabeza —replica, con la cabeza alta.

Chess ronronea.

/…/

—Mi valiente guerrero, ya sabía que me pedirías algo así —responde Mirana, observando con comprensión a Alicia—. En realidad te esperaba antes de mi reunión.

—Me quedé dormida —confiesa ella, un poco avergonzada.

—Es natural —concede la Reina Blanca, comprensiva, uniendo sus manos sobre el pecho—. Haré que te preparen algo en las cocinas para que puedas partir cuanto antes, pero no me quedaré tranquila si no te acompaña alguien.

—Pude matar al Galimatazo yo sola. Además, sólo voy a ver al Sombrerero.

—Yo puedo ir con ella —propone Chess—. Últimamente todo resulta muy aburrido.

—Querida, ya te lo advertí. Tarrant ha cambiado. No sabemos hasta qué punto…

Alicia frunce el ceño. Entiende la preocupación de la Reina, pero quiere creer que bastará con que susurré «¡Sombrerero!» para que todo vuelva a la normalidad y él deje de actuar así. Quizás sea necesario algo más, pero si es cierto que Tarrant ha matado al tiempo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse: tiene todo el no-tiempo del Submundo por delante.

—Nunca me haría daño.

Mirana suspira. No quiere discutir.

—Sólo te pido que vayas con Chessur y que tengas cuidado —murmura acariciándole la mejilla y sonriendo tristemente.

Alicia asiente. No puede esperar para verlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Recuerda muy bien ese bosque.

Es en el que suele encontrar a Chessur. Siempre oscuro y envuelto en niebla, lleno de árboles con las ramas retorcidas. Pero en esa ocasión parece que la luz ha vuelto sobre el Submundo y ha alcanzado también las tinieblas del bosque. Hay hojas de un color púrpura brillante y también de azul eléctrico.

El gato sube a uno de los árboles y arranca una azul para Alicia. Desciende sobre ella flotando en el aire y se la engancha en el pelo. Ella le sonríe y siguen caminando.

Hay un nudo de nervios entre ambos, una tensión en el aire que lo vuelve casi irrespirable. El momento está cerca. Alicia quiere creer que va a ser fácil, al fin y al cabo, va a ver al Sombrerero. Chessur sabe que está intentando convencerse a sí misma de que puede hacerlo. Suspira. Ahora que lo piensa, el mismo Tarrant solía decir que algo sólo es imposible si crees que lo es. El gato espera que todo acabe bien. Rápido. Fácil. Y ver la sonrisa de Tarrant de nuevo. Y ver a Alicia más feliz de lo que la ha visto nunca. Y volver a tener tiempo que pasar con ese maravilloso sombrero.

Los árboles empiezan a distanciarse entre sí y, por primera vez en dos años, Alicia vuelve a ver el desvencijado molino de viento. Parece pintado de colores más luminosos y alegres, pero es imposible negar que sigue teniendo un aspecto descuidado y roto.

Lo siguiente que logran ver es la mesa de té, cubierta de tazas rotas y fuentes volcadas. El tocadiscos, a un lado, reproduce una melodía entrecortada. Él está sentado en su sitio habitual, con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho y los dedos entrelazados sobre las costillas. El sombrero le resbala sobre la cara y oculta sus ojos.

—Espera aquí —dice el gato.

Alicia asiente, todavía absorta. Siente las manos húmedas y el corazón ligero, y no puede evitar apretar fuertemente la tela del vestido, mordiéndose el labio. No le parece tan diferente a cómo lo encontró hace un par de años.

Chessur flota hacia el Sombrerero y gira delante de él, sonriente.

—Hola, Tarrant. ¿No vas a saludarme?

El Sombrerero arranca una aguja del sombrero de copa y se la lanza a Chess, que se evapora antes de que le atraviese. La aguja aterriza a los pies de Alicia, que, dubitativa, se agacha a recogerla y la gira entre sus dedos, asombrada.

El gato vuelve aparecer a la izquierda del Sombrerero, aun sonriendo.

—Verás, Tarrant, antes solías ser más hospitalario…

No tiene tiempo a decir nada más antes de que el hombre le eche las manos al cuello. Tiene los ojos sombreados de negro y una mirada profunda, casi roja.

—Tú… ¡T-Tú! ¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde, deja de huir! ¡Celacatón, revídero, borogobio, zamarrajo, arrapastrojonio…! —A cada palabra Tarrant arroja una pieza del juego de té contra el gato, que aparece y desaparece a toda velocidad.

—Oh, ¿quieres dejarlo? —se queja Chess—. Si te comportas así no podrás verla.

—¡… Telartizón, bercino, murgiflo, limazón…!*

Alicia aprieta aún más fuerte la aguja y avanza con pasos más o menos firmes hacia ellos. No se ha enfrentado al Galimatazo y al Magnapresa para esconderse del Sombrerero. Esquiva una taza lanzada con especial fuerza y continúa caminando hacia ellos.

—¡Basta! —grita dando una patada en el suelo, como si fuera una cría.

La mirada agresiva de Tarrant se vuelve hacia ella y Alicia se echa a temblar, porque ve en sus ojos que él no la ha reconocido. Él se queda mirándola con una taza en ristre y las cejas alborotadas por la furia. Ella duda un momento antes de acercarse corriendo hasta estar a unos centímetros de distancia de él. Respira hondo y le sujeta la cara con las manos para asegurarse de que la está mirando a los ojos.

—¡Sombrerero! —susurra.

Él no sabe muy bien qué está pasando. Sólo recuerda un dolor muy grande, continuo, y un vacío enorme en el pecho. Hay una criatura maravillosa vestida de blanco y con las manos en sus mejillas. Hay una hoja azul eléctrico en su pelo, detrás de una de sus pequeñas orejas, y destaca vivamente contra sus rizos dorados. Azul. Tarrant sólo puede pensar en un trazo de noche prendido de la aurora, en una laguna perdida en un océano de trigo. Azul y dorado. Alicia.

Su mirada se suaviza y se enfría hasta volver de un verde hierba, chispeante, que la mira con absoluta fascinación y un atisbo de sonrisa que, sin embargo, no llega a serlo.

—Estoy bien —asegura, con un hilo de voz. Luego añade—: Bienvuelta*, Alicia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, lo corto aquí y ya seguiré. El siguiente capítulo, en serio, se lo dedico en exclusiva a Tarrant ^^

Por cierto:

*Chess: en inglés chess es ajedrez XDD

*Hablando del rey del Submundo: básicamente «hablando del rey de Roma», me hacía ilusión adaptar esa expresión.

*Todos esos insultos son palabras que he sacado del poema del Jabberwocky XDD y algunas que me he inventado ^^

*Bienvuelta: teniendo en cuenta que Alicia ha regresado y que esto es Wonderland y que son las dos de la madrugada… pues nada XD me apetecía poner una frase bizarra tipo «bien viaje» XDD

Los que dejéis review os lleváis una fuente —blanca— llena de dedos de mantequilla —hmmmm—, y los que no dejéis, preparaos, porque Mallymkun ha dicho que os va a sacar un ojo a todos con su alfiler.

Hale, os dejo que es tarde! ^w^


	3. Una pluma de cuervo

Pues nada, después de dos siglos, he vuelto (lo cual está siendo un suicidio, porque aunque tenía apuntadas las ideas de este capítulo no me acordaba de muchas cosas. En fin). Mi vida no se ha solucionado lo más mínimo, sino que más bien ha ido a peor. Sin embargo voy a intentar acabar todos mis fics, aunque sea a paso de tortuga con reuma.

Este, en principio, es el último capítulo de El cuervo y el escritorio. No sé si volveré a escribir algo sobre estos locos personajes, pero espero que sí. De verdad, no quiero perder esa locura tan tierna (y Chessur es TAN achuchable! *-* adoro escribir sobre él).

Chessur, mientras tanto, se ha evaporado (literalmente), y no queda ni rastro de él. Efectivamente, es cierto que le gusta irse sin hacer mucho ruido —más aún cuando de este modo puede escabullirse de un Tarrant verdaderamente furioso—, pero Alicia, que, a pesar de que sus visitas al Wonderland nunca han durado mucho tiempo, lo conoce bien, sabe que en realidad está esperando no muy lejos de allí a que el Sombrerero se descuide para poder hacerse con su adorado sombrero de copa. Alicia sonríe interiormente, preguntándose de dónde viene tanta devoción.

Tarrant sigue mirándola intensamente, y de pronto parece muy cansado, como si llevara mucho tiempo luchando solo. Alicia se da cuenta de que sigue sosteniéndole la cara con las manos y se siente extraña, incómoda. Muy consciente de sí misma a escasos centímetros de él. Aturdida, se separa rápidamente y deja caer los brazos. Carraspea y se agacha para recoger la aguja que ha estado aferrando desde que Tarrant se la lanzó al gato de Cheshire, y que sólo ha soltado para poner las manos en las mejillas del Sombrerero.

—Esto es tuyo —murmura, tendiéndosela.

Él no responde, y tampoco hace ningún gesto para recuperarla, así que Alicia se acerca un poco y engancha la aguja en la cinta de su sombrero de copa.

—Pareces cansado —comenta, en parte por decir algo—. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar mientras yo arreglo un poco este desastre?

Durante un momento el color de sus ojos se vuelve anaranjado y Alicia da un paso atrás.

—¿Y cómo sé que no te habrás ido cuando yo despierte? ¿Cómo sé que no volverá a ser todo igual? Que tú no estarás, que no volverás… ¡Alicia, me hace sentir furioso! —le espeta, avanzando amenazadoramente hacia ella.

Alicia intenta mantener la calma cuando las manos de él se cierran sobre sus muñecas, y replica:

—Tarrant, he venido para quedarme. Para siempre.

Quizás sea porque es la primera vez que pronuncia su nombre delante de él, o por lo que quieren decir sus palabras, pero los ojos del Sombrerero vuelven a ser verdes y él la suelta, como si de pronto quemase. Ella no puede evitar observar, divertida, que su amigo se ha ruborizado.

—A-A-Alicia —balbucea, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De todos modos —continúa ella, sonriendo maliciosamente, como si él no hubiera dicho nada—, si te hace sentir más tranquilo, puedo dejarte algo mío. Para que sepas que no me iré.

Tarrant deja de hablar de golpe y la mira conteniendo la respiración. Alicia piensa con cuidado qué podría darle, pero recuerda, un poco desilusionada, que no lleva más que lo puesto. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y encuentra la solución prendida entre los mechones dorados. La hoja azul. Tiene la sensación de que al Sombrerero va a gustarle.

—Toma —le dice, ofreciéndosela—. ¿La quieres?

—¡Sí! —exclama él, moviendo nerviosamente las manos—. ¡Es azul! ¡Es azul, el azul perfecto! ¡El azul del mar, el azul del bosque, el azul del aire, el azul perfecto de Alicia, el azul del alma de Alicia! ¡El azul…!

—¡Sombrerero! —le recuerda ella, divertida.

—Estoy bien —le asegura él asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. Aunque, como siempre, no parece muy convincente.

—Aunque, si no te parece suficiente —comenta Alicia. Él parece indignarse ante sus palabras—, podría darte un mechón de pelo.

El Sombrerero se acerca a Alicia y hunde los dedos entre sus rizos dorados, como pesándolos con la mirada y las manos.

—No —dice serio, solemne como después de matar al Galimatazo, pero ahora no hay tristeza, ni resignación, aunque sí la seguridad de saber algo que nadie más sabe—. Quizás antes sí lo habría querido. Pero cuando estás junto al mar no quieres una única gota de agua. Descansaré. Tú espérame aquí. Sé que me esperarás.

Desenreda las manos de su pelo y es casi como si dejara ir algo muy preciado. Luego deposita el sombrero de copa sobre los rizos rubios y se gira para marcharse.

A Alicia le cuesta detener la vorágine de pensamientos inconexos, casi violentos, que desatan las palabras de Tarrant en su mente. Se muerde los labios. El sombrero sobre su cabeza es un peso ligero y cálido. Es original, atípico, claramente suyo. Es como si compartieran un secreto.

/…/

Alicia termina de apilar las tazas rotas en un rincón y aparta de un manotazo, sin darse la vuelta, la zarpa que se aproxima a su cabeza desde detrás de ella.

—¡Auch! —exclama Chessur, frotándose la pata. Se lamenta con el ceño fruncido—: Vas aprendiendo.

—Aunque te parezca mentira —responde ella, sonriendo mientras se gira esta vez—, a la tercera vez que lo dices deja de ser una sorpresa.

—Malvada —se queja él. Flota en el aire hasta situarse delante de ella y pregunta—: ¿Qué haces?

—Recoger un poco esto mientras el Sombrerero descansa.

—Lo necesita —coincide el gato. Luego añade, mirando con reproche el sombrero—: Parece que te las has arreglado bien con Tarrant.

—Os dije que él nunca me haría daño —replica Alicia testarudamente—. Al contrario que yo a él.

Chessur sonríe y apoya las zarpas en los hombros de ella, tratando de confortarla.

—No te culpes. Hiciste lo que debías.

Alicia suelta un bufido.

—Sonaría más convincente si no estuvieras intentando robarme el sombrero de Tarrant mientras tanto —replica, golpeando de nuevo las zarpas de Chessur.

—¡Auch! —exclama él—. Nuestras conversaciones están dejando de ser divertidas.

—Para ti —replica Alicia.

A pesar de sus palabras, el gato sonríe.

/…/

Alicia entra en la casa secándose las manos en el delantal mientras se ríe suavemente. En el jardín ha encontrado un búho con insomnio que tenía los ojos como platos. Literalmente. Cerámica inglesa, de hecho, decorada con diminutas petunias en los bordes.

Ha estado toda la mañana trabajando en su parte del jardín (Tarrant es demasiado maniático como para dejar que nadie más que él toque sus plantas), exactamente igual que todas las mañanas desde que el Sombrerero, aquel día en que ella volvió al Submundo, le dijo:

—Podrías quedarte.

Exactamente igual que después de matar al Galimatazo. Su respuesta también fue la misma.

—Es la idea más loca y maravillosa que oído jamás. De hecho, voy a ponerla en práctica.

Tarrant se había echado a reír. Luego la cogió por los hombros y la levantó por los aires, siempre riéndose, con esa sonrisa de dientes separados que ella conocía tan bien. Desde aquel momento Alicia había vivido en la casa del Sombrerero, abarrotada, caótica. El único lugar en ese mundo y en el de arriba, que Alicia podría llamar hogar.

Ahora oye el sonido afilado, casi rítmico, de las tijeras y sabe que él está en el taller, probablemente cosiendo algo para ella. Sonríe. Esos dos años que ella pasó ultimando los negocios de su familia con lord Ascott, Tarrant los dedicó a crear capas, vestidos y zapatos de todos los colores, todos dignos del País de las Maravillas. Aunque, sin duda, el color que predomina en toda la ropa que él le hizo es el azul.

—¡Zanjáfaro! ¡Ribulloso gato de humo!

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —pregunta ella irrumpiendo en el taller.

Tarrant pega un respingo y se apresura a esconder algo entre distintos patrones de tela para después darse la vuelta y sonreír inocentemente. A Alicia le parece muy sospechoso.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! —responde él, sonriendo aún más pronunciadamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Ha sido Chessur? ¿Ha intentando quitarte otra vez tu sombrero?

—¡Sí! Está obsesionado con mi sombrero.

—¿Y tú no sabes por qué? —pregunta Alicia, acercándose a su mesa de trabajo. Su intención es distraer al Sombrerero lo suficiente como para descubrir lo que intenta ocultar. Sin embargo, Tarrant parece ponerse serio y ella se deja llevar por la curiosidad.

—El día en que mi clan fue aniquilado, Chessur huyó. El juego que se trae con mi sombrero es una forma de decirme que el valoraba y quería al clan Hightopp, y que si aquel día escapó fue por cobardía.

—No todo el mundo puede ser valiente —asiente Alicia.

—Yo no esperaba que lo fuera —replica el Sombrerero—. Siempre he sabido que era un gato cobarde. Pero estar furioso con él era una forma de no culparme a mí mismo.

—Oh, Tarrant —musita ella rodeándolo con los brazos—. No te culpes, por favor.

Él la abraza a su vez y la mira con ojos entornados.

—No lo haré si tú me lo pides. Podría hacer (o podría _no_ hacer, en este caso) cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras. Pídeme lo que sea —dice apretando los labios contra la sien de ella.

Su boca está caliente contra su piel, y es casi como un beso, y él huele a té y a canela y Alicia le tiemblan las piernas como antes de matar al Galimatazo.

—Tarrant.

—¿Qué es? Dime qué es lo que quieres.

Alicia no responde, pero se aferra con fuerza a la camisa del Sombrerero y lo mira mordiéndose los labios, incapaz de decir nada más.

Tarrant sonríe un poco, como si le saliera sin querer.

—¡Valiente Alicia! —exclama, divertido, antes de inclinarse y besarla en la boca.

/…/

Unos meses después del regreso de Alicia al Submundo, mientras Tarrant y ella están trabajando cada uno en su parte del jardín, el gato de Cheshire se acerca a la casa sin ser visto.

—Ya sé en qué se parecen un cuervo y un escritorio —comenta Alicia, que últimamente dedica mucho a tiempo a pensar en el Sombrerero y en sus acertijos.

—Quizás en que ambos tienen las plumas sumergidas en tinta* —propone Tarrant, bastante sorprendido consigo mismo: últimamente ha dejado de intentar encontrar respuesta para ese enigma en concreto porque su investigación sobre cosas que empiezan por la letra A casi no le deja tiempo para nada más. Azul. Alicia. El Sombrerero sonríe casi sin poder evitarlo.

—Esa respuesta es bastante ingeniosa. Más que la mía, en cualquier caso —responde ella—. Yo había pensado que, si son un escritorio y un cuervo del Submundo, ¡tendrían en común que ambos están locos!

—Ah, pero esa también es una buena respuesta —comenta Tarrant. Mira a Alicia alegremente y añade—: ¡Me gusta!

Chessur se aleja del jardín y se aproxima a la ventana de la casa que da al taller del Sombrerero. Allí, entre cofias, bombines, tricornios, bicornios, unicornios (estos últimos, puesto que son blancos, son relativamente apreciados por Mirana, a quien a pesar de su color no termina de entusiasmarle la idea de llevar un caballo con un cuerno en la cabeza), gorros de lana, sombreros de paja y, en general, todo tipo de sombreros, hay uno a punto de ser acabado. Es de copa, un poco más pequeño que el de Tarrant, de un color blanco helado y con una cinta azulona alrededor de la base. En él hay cosidos varios botones grises y una pluma de cuervo, y Chessur piensa que, si no le hubiera jurado ya lealtad eterna a otro bien conocido sombrero de copa, bien podría colarse en el taller de Tarrant y robar este. El gato sonríe de oreja a oreja y echa una mirada de soslayo al jardín.

«Son tal para cual», se dice a sí mismo. Tan extraños, tan como de otro mundo. El valiente y fiel Sombrerero y esa niña rubia que cayó del cielo como un pájaro herido. Tal para cual. A Chessur le da por reírse y se pregunta si Alicia sabrá que es costumbre en el clan Hightopp regalar un sombrero de copa a la muchacha a la que se quiere proponer matrimonio. Después de pensarlo un momento, se pregunta también si la Reina de Corazones y la Sota seguirán en el desierto, y si seguirá siendo tan delirantemente divertido hacerles rabiar. Con un ronroneo profundo y satisfecho de anticipación, el gato se desvanece en el aire, dejando su sonrisa detrás. Tras unos segundos, la sonrisa de luna también desaparece.

Pues ya está u.u Misión cumplida.

He perdido un poco el hilo con respecto al resto del fic, pero eso es porque lleva tanto tiempo en el baúl de los recuerdos que ha cogido un poco de polvo ^^' Bueno, pasamos a los asteriscos ^^ (es decir, asterisco, que esta vez sólo hay uno)

*Esta respuesta es cortesía de David B. Jodrey, Jr. (¡Qué ingenio, chico!)

En fin, quería agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído esta historia y a todos los que leáis este último capítulo después de tirarme meses sin actualizar . Muchas gracias, en serio. (Por cierto, ya veis que al final no podido resistirme a meter al gato en el último momento XDDD).

Que sepáis que para todos los que dejéis review hay un sombrero de copa customizado (cortesía de Tarrant). Y para los que no… ¡Uy, para los que no! ¡QUE LES COOOOOOOOOOOOOOORTEN LA CABEZA!


End file.
